Life Key
Season 1: Madagascar (2006) Contestants Elimination Table Voting table Episodes Episode 1: "Eye of the Storm" *'''Airdate:''' August 26, 2006 *'''Winner:''' Ariary Episode 2: "Dodge and Duck" *'''Airdate:''' September 2, 2006 *'''Winner:''' Maligasy Episode 3: "I got the Power!" *'''Airdate:''' September 9, 2006 *'''Winner:''' Maigasy Episode 4: "Dusty Little Traitor" *'''Airdate:''' September 16, 2006 *'''Winner:''' Ariary Episode 5: "Not a Top Chef" *'''Airdate:''' September 23, 2006 *'''Reshuffle:''' Chris C. and Michael switched teams, Chris C. joined Ariary while Michael joined Maligasy *'''Winner:''' Ariary Episode 6: "Extreme Competition" *'''Airdate:''' September 30, 2006 *'''Winner:''' Maligasy Episode 7: "Tirade of the Squad" * '''Airdate: '''October 7, 2006 * '''Winner:''' Maligasy Episode 8: "The Game Is Much Better Without Him" * '''Airdate:''' October 14, 2006 * '''Winner:''' Maligasy Episode 9: "Another One Bites the Dust" *'''Airdate:'''October 21, 2006 *'''Winner:''' Maligasy Episode 10: "I Wish I Had A Torch With Fire" *'''Airdate:'''October 28, 2006 *'''Winner:''' Brant Season 2: Pulau Tiga (2007) Contestants Elimination Table *Episode 8 featured a tie so a revote happened. Season 3: Fiji (2007) Former MLB catcher Brook Fordyce appeared on this season Teams Rotuma, Yaqona and Suva Merge team is Sa Moce Contestants Elimination Table Season 4: Palmerston Island (2008) Teams: Pamati and Takutea; Merge team is Te Fuinga Cast includes Miss Wyoming 2007 Jennifer McCafferty Contestants: The Game Voting table Notes Season 5: Playa del Carmen (2008) Teams: Oxomo and Esperanza; merge team is Espemo Contestants include Miss Minnesota 2003 Sarah Cahill and former football player Doug Jolley Contestants Voting table Notes 2 Season 6: Bora Bora (2009) Teams: Farepiti and Pafoi; Merge team is Unité Contestants: Voting table Season 7: Crete (2009) Teams: Ieraperta and Tryferos; merge team is Monada Season 8: Phuket (2010) Teams: Patong and Ko Sire; merge team is Tunten Season 9: Costa Rica (2010) Teams: Nicoya and Quepos; merge team is Posoya Season 10: Heroes vs Villains (2011) This season is located in Panama's Pearl Islands. Heroes team: Provechoso; Villains team: Diablo; merge team: Suerte Contestants Season 11: Jalisco (2011) Teams: Bucerías, Carricitos and Malpasos; Merge team is Felicidad Season 12: Puerto Vallarta (2012) Redemption Island is used Teams: Orilla and Alegre; merge team is Cusuca Season 13: San Juan del Sur (2012) Redemption Island is used Teams: Nacascolo and Cantera; merge team is El Toro Season 14: Nicaragua (2013) Teams: Frigate and Gravenors; merge team is Iotniczy Season 15: Phillipines: All-Stars (2013) All star season Teams: Ballesteros, Claveria and Gonzaga; Merge team is Orgulyo Contestants -Ashley Gevelinger (Palmerston Island) G -Brandi Chandler (Fiji) G -Brant Mills (Madagascar) B -Joe Kovitz (Playa del Carmen) B -Kimberly Schmidt (Fiji) G -Lauren Sullivan (Pulau Tiga) G -Nick Duffy (Bora Bora) B -Randy Fulcher (Madagascar) B -Troy Dunn (Palmerston Island) B -(Crete) G -(Crete) B -(Phuket) G -(Costa Rica) G -(Sayulita) B -(Puerto Vallarta) B -(San Juan del Sur) B -(San Juan del Sur) G -(Nicaragua) G Season 16: Caramoan (2014) Teams: and ; merge team is Season 17: Brazilian Highlands: Blood vs Water (2014) Teams: Returning players () and New players (); merge team is Season 18: Tocantins (2015) Teams= Season 19: Guatemala: Blood vs Water (2015) Teams= Huracan and Jalapa; merge team=Gallinero Season 20: Mayan Empire (2016) Teams= Porro, Ikane and Fera; merge team= Heureux Season 21: Palaui Island [Second Shot] (2016) -s1 (G), s2 (1b, 1g), s5 (g), s7 (b), s8 (b), s9 (g), s12 (1b), s16 (1g), s17 (1g, 1b) s18 (2g, 2b), s19 (2b, 1g), s20 (1b, 1g) Teams= Ballesteros, Claveria and Gonzaga (3rd team); Merge team is continue (in filipino) Season 22: Cagayan (2017) Teams= 3, merge= Season 23: Venezuela (2017) Season 24: Caracas- Game Changers (2018) Season 25: Cambodia (2018)